La vida según los cobardes
by saly arlelt
Summary: Victor sufre en un hogar sin amor. Sera asi hasta que conozca a Erik, el chico que le cambiara la vida. ¡Subido en otra cuenta! Personajes basados en paises de Hetalia.. ¿quien seran? YAOI


**Hola! Soy nuevo en esto, no es mi primer fanfic pero tampoco he escrito mucho XD Espero que os guste~**

_**La vida según los cobardes**_

_Aún recuerdo ese día. Aquella tarde que cambio mi mundo. Si hubiera sabido todas las desgracias que acarrearían ese encuentro, seguramente las cosas hubieran ido de un forma muy diferente. Nadie me advirtió, nadie tuvo la paciencia de explicarme que era el amor, como había que cuidarlo, y dejar que floreciera. Por aquel entonces yo solo era un niño, lleno de espíritu aventurero, rebelde. A partir de aquel momento, en el instante en el que lo vi, nadie pudo cambiar nuestro destino. Solo nosotros. Pero hicimos las cosas mal. Asustados, no lo aceptamos y para cuando lo hicimos fue tarde. Dejando de lado a nuestros seres queridos, herimos gravemente corazones ajenos, pero también los propios, perdiéndonos momentos buenos y malos. Funerales vacíos, y lloros amargos por nuestra marcha. Fuimos cobardes. El mismo error dos veces seguidas. No aprendimos nada. Y ahora volvemos. Volveremos a buscar el perdón de toda nuestra familia. _

_**Primera Parte:**_

_**Capitulo 1: El encuentro.**_

Ya estaba harto. Las cenas de negocios siempre eran iguales. Un montón de gente sin vida que lo único que buscaba era ganar mas dinero lamiendo le el culo a sus padres. Y como no, él, el heredero de la familia Vargas tenia que estar presente en cada una de las reuniones. Sonrisas forzadas, falsos cumplidos, modales perfectos, lo típico. Incluso en su decimotercero cumpleaños tendría que asistir a una fiesta de presentación

-Victor! Baja ya los invitados están a punto de llegar.

En cuanto escucho esto, se enfado. Ni el día de su cumpleaños lo podía pasar tranquilo. Con manos expertas arreglo un poco su cabello y se acomodo el traje, para luego bajar de mala gana al salón Todo estaba decorado muy sobriamente, simplemente un pastel en el centro de la estancia, porque lo demás era un contraste de colores aburridos y sosos.

-Victor! ¿Porque has tardado tanto? No ves que los invitados ya han llegado!

-He intentado venir lo mas rápido madre. No querrías que viniera despeinado a tu grandiosa presentación publica no? Que yo sepa no conozco a nadie de aquí, ni siquiera hay gente de mi edad.

-Mira Victor no necesitas amigos a esta edad, ahora lo que necesitas es caerle bien a la gente. Y no lo fastidies!

Iba a replicar pero llamaron al timbre.

-Debe ser Herania y su hijo Erik. Ves a abrir.

Sin protestar, Victor obedeció Seguramente serian otra familia vacía con un hijo cuarentón que se aprovechaba de sus padres para llegar al poder de su pequeña y estúpida empresa familiar. Mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta. Enfrente suyo estaba una pareja que claramente eran madre e hijo. La madre era rubia, con rasgos delicados pero severos. Un poco rellena pero lo suficiente como para hacerla ver mas hermosa de lo que seria siendo un saco de huesos. Y el hijo... el era diferente. Aunque el rostro fuera idéntico, tuviera la misma mirada seria y fría, se notaba diferente. Era delgado de piel paliada y con un cabello corto rubio. A pesar de sus ojos se veía que el no estaba amargado, aplastado por la lógica adulta. Enseguida sus miradas conectaron. Aunque el chico la aparto rápidamente

-Bienvenidos a la casa Arcurio. Yo soy Victor Arcurio. Encantado de conocerlos!

Sin saber porque, esta vez su sonrisa no era forzada. No se sentía mal saludando a esa gente, en especial a el hijo.

-Gracias, nosotros somos Herania y Erik Beilschmidt.

Dejando de lado las presentaciones, Victor les condució al salón, donde inmediatamente la mujer los dejo solos para ir a hablar con unos señores en traje.

-Y... Eres de por aquí? O has venido en un viaje de negocios? -comenzó a hablar Victor

Erik lo miro con desconfianza antes de hablar.

-No, somos de Alemania pero vinimos aquí en abril para vivir.

-Ah vale.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos chicos. Pero ver como comenzaba un discurso en el ala derecha de la habitación, los distrajo.

-Oye Eri, quieres que vayamos al patio? Esto se esta poniendo aburrido

-Vale. Espera me has llamado Eri?

-Ven es por aquí!

-Que? No me ignores!

Después de unas cuantas quejas por parte de el rubio, llegaron al patio. Erik se quedo asombrado, mas que un patio era un laberinto. La entrada estaba formada por millones de rosas enredadas a las paredes metálicas que formaban el laberinto. Al mover las el viento creaban un murmullo hermoso.

-Porque te paras? Entremos!

-P-pero nos perderemos..

-Que va! Me lo conozco de memoria no hay nada que temer.

Diciendo esto, Victor le tomo de la mano. Cada vez que se adentraban en el laberinto, este se hacia mas hermoso, a diferencia de la casa, este estaba lleno de colores vivos y relucientes. El olor de las rosas se olía, como también el de el aire fresco con sabor a madera. Y llegaron. En el centro del laberinto había un paraíso Nunca había visto una cosa tan hermosa como aquella. Un lago en el centro y cerezos alrededor de el. Las flores caían encima de el lago, haciendo un baile incesable junto al reflejo de la luna. La brisa nocturna caía encima de los cerezos, y las flores volaban imitando a los saltos de una bailarina. Una danza interminable.

-Te gusta?

Erik salió de su mundo. Victor le había preguntado algo demasiado obvio. Simplemente le sonrió

-Vamos a sentarnos entonces!

Guiado por Victor, se dejo llevar a un rincón Este estaba entre los dos cerezos mas altos, el sitio mas bonito de todos. A lo lejos sonaban los chillidos de una lechuza. La noche despejada, mostraba un cielo estrellado. Ambos jóvenes se recostaron en el suelo, recostando la cabeza en el suave pasto que llenaba toda la superficie. Se sentía transportado a un mundo perfecto.

-Erik.. ¿Crees que algún día podamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones?

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no tomo las miás?- pregunto Erik alzando una ceja

-Si estas aquí significa que no lo haces. Es la primera vez que veo a un chico de mi edad mas o menos en una fiesta de este tipo.

-Cuantos años tienes? Yo 13.

-13. Hoy los cumplo.

-Entonces esta era tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

-No. Es solo una ocasión para mi madre de presentarse otra vez en la sociedad y hacer cualquier cosa aburrida.

-Felicidades.

-Es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra en todo el día jajajaja

-No tienes amigos?

-Crees que soy anti social? Claro que tengo. Pero no me dejan verlos, solo en la escuela. Algún día te los presentare.

-A mi?

-Si. Quiero que mis amigos se conozcan entre ellos.

-A-amigos?

-A partir de ahora eres amigo mio

-Q-que?

-Bueno lo pediré con mas estilo.

Con un gesto ligero, Victor se arrodillo enfrente de Erik.

-Erik, querrías ser mi amigo desde este instante tan hermoso? La luz de luna brilla sobre tus rubios cabellos y-

No pudo continuar, ya que un pie había aterrizado en su cara.

-Eres idiota o que? Y yo que creía que eras un tipo serio!- gritaba Erik sonrojado.

-Ehhh? Encima que me arrodillo... Me has partido el corazón Eri... - decía mientras fingía falsas lagrimas

Erik no podía estar mas enfadado a la vez que sonrojado. Su corazón latía fuertemente y eso no le gustaba.

Una sarta de golpes cayeron sobre el castaño, quien se limito a correr alrededor del lago, haciendo un escándalo

Corrieron mucho, como nunca. El tiempo paso volando. Riendo, persiguiéndose, las intenciones asesinas que tenia el rubio ahora se convirtieron en risas y bromas.

Sin nadie que les prohibiera saltar, gritar, correr y reír, se liberaron. Toda la frustración de 13 años se marcho.

-Alto alto! -grito Victor de pronto- me he cansado! Me estas haciendo correr mucho!

-Es tu culpa ser un vago. Pero igualmente me quiero vengar de lo de antes. Así que tengamos un duelo.

-Te gusta luchar con espadas? Que sepas que yo soy muy bueno!

Sin hablar, Erik recogió dos ramas largas y fuertes caídas, y le paso una a Victor.

-Ahora se decidirá quien es el mejor. Colocate!

Y se inicio un duelo. Victor ataco primero, lleno de energía y fuerza. Erik respondió con elegancia, sin duda le habían enseñado bien. Las estocadas de Victor eran como una ráfaga de aire caliente, lleno de vitalidad y libre, fuerte como el calor de un día de verano, y las de Erik frías, justo como el viento helado de invierno, la nieve y el hielo que mataba, elegantes como una dama de la alta nobleza y con una técnica noble.

Chocando con fuerza, casi con ira, fueron jugando, risas y bromas, nada serio. Retándose con la mirada y dando lo mejor de si.

Y entonces, descargando su rabia en una ultima estocada, las ramas se rompieron. Un momento de silencio. Y risas. Cansados de moverse tanto, se tumbaron en la hierba, sudados y con la respiración entrecortada. Sonriendo, Victor miro a Erik. Este solo se rió, revolviendo los castaños cabellos del otro. No había necesidad de palabras para entenderse. Cerrando los ojos a la vez, se durmieron, uno al lado del otro, olvidándose del mundo por un momento.

**No me mateis T_T Se que es cortito pero es algo... Si quereis continuacion dejad un review diciendo que personajes de hetalia creeis que son Victor y Erik! Yo creo que Erik es muy facil y Victor... Tambien xD pero dejad un review o seguramente nose si lo deje asi sin terminar... esque tengo poca confianza DD: Bueno, nos leemos, espero que te haya gustado ^^**


End file.
